"Ayingott's Eye(s)"
Script It's all right, Mizuno. I'm here to protect you. That feels good. My shoes! Yes? Excuse me! I'm here to return something! Takuto? Hi! I got home! Man, I'm tired. Where did he find you? Umm, well... Wow! This must be fate! What are you doing? Look. I can't get home without my shoes. Hey, can you give me a ride? My house is right over there. It wasn't that far away. It was pretty far. Do you always ride like that from here? I keep telling her to stop, but she doesn't listen. What's wrong? Uh, well, I don't really go into many girls' rooms, and... Nervous? Takuto, you never hang out at your girlfriend's place? I don't... because I don't have a girlfriend. Why don't you stay for dinner? Yeah, our aunt's out on night shift. No thanks, I have to go home. Thanks for the drinks. Mizuno, don't make your sister worry so much. Will the next customer please step over here? Welcome. This is your first time here, right? Yeah. Oh, it's Mizuno! Oh, Wako! You're here for a haircut, right? What do you want? You're in love, aren't you? Love? Love? Love! There's no mistaking it! Huh, really? Okay, so what should I get for love? Well, that's easy... You have to go Gangan! Gangan? Gangan! Is that true, Wako? Gangan! Well, I'm still working on the script, but I know we're doing a kiss scene! Kiss scene? Kiss scene? Kiss scene? A kiss scene... {\pos(640,575)}Wako's Fantasy It's okay... It's just acting. What are you thinking about? Sorry to disappoint you, but this is a het kiss scene. Still, everyone should be talking about it. You want everyone talking about us? Of course! Theater is all about the publicity. {timing check} Only before an audience is a stage truly a stage. So what's the cast? Image-wise, the girl I'm thinking of... Ms. President, Miss Wako is the South Maiden. I suppose we can't have one of the Maidens passionately kissing someone on stage... Passionately? Passionately? I'll do it! For the role opposite Takuto, I hereby submit my candidacy! What? She's brave... It's her libido. She's shouting out her youth. A Young... Gangan? Hmm. I'll think about it for a while. There's a rumor going around... The next play's going to have a kiss scene? That Sarina's clever. Wouldn't it be nice? Wouldn't what? {\an8}Playing opposite Takuto or Sugata. I want to try! {\an8}So who is it? {\an8}Is it you? {\an8}She hasn't decided yet. {\an8}Wouldn't it be nice? {\an8}Taking Takuto's first kiss? {\an8}But it's just acting. You're really worried about this. We will soon be prepared to regenerate the Cybody Ayingott. Ayingott's Eyes are not a first phase, but a function of the Cybody itself which can only be accessed from the second phase. Therefore, to search for the remaining Maidens, we will allow its Driver, Manticore, to enter a Cybercasket. And that will let us find the rest of the Maidens? If we break the West Maiden's seal, our Cybodies will advance to the third phase. That will make it easier to fight Tauburn. When will I be able to apprivoise Ayingott? It can be done tomorrow. But the chances will depend on your libido. That's just fine with me. I've been waiting for this. He's returned. Head! Head! You're really back today? The second festival is starting. It will finally be Vanishing Age's time to shine. Glittering Star! Glittering Star! I thought about it overnight, and I'm ready to announce the cast for the kiss scene. This kiss scene will be played by... the rookies, Takuto and Mizuno! What? Woo! Woohoo! You two are going to be the talk of the whole school. Get ready. {timing check} Okay? Yes, ma'am! We're ready, right, Takuto? Y-yeah... She's ready. She's ready. She's so ready. Disappointed? Of course not! Marino! {\an8}You're really cheerful today. {\an8}Well, my debut performance has a kiss scene! A kiss? Guess who it's with! Takuto? Right, right, right! Really? They really are a close pair of sisters. So, I guess you weren't picked for the kiss scene. How did you know? What do you mean, how? You're... I'm glad you came again. You look really happy when you're painting. The power and joy of the world's creation. To paint is, perhaps, to understand the mind of God. Yes, this really is happiness. To paint what you love... How about it? I'd like to paint your portrait. Do you want some ice cream? Sure! What flavor do you want? Whatever you want! And what did I pick? Mango! Amazing. Every time! It feels strange to see you, looking just like me, kissing Takuto. But if that's what you want, I'll make sure it happens. That's why I'm here. Apprivoise! The Orihalcon that governs Ayingott has begun photonic restoration. This is for Mizuno, so... I won't fail! I will protect Mizuno! Strange seeing you alone, Takuto. A man lives his life alone. I heard you're doing a kiss for a school play. How do you know? Woo! Woo- Sugata. Wako! Where's Takuto? What is this thing? Looks like it's not fighting. That Cybody... Ayingott! Yeah. Ayingott. Why do I know its name? Was it in my Cybody's memories? That Cybody... it feels really wrong... Hey. So you're back. I take it we're close to the third phase. Activating Ayingott's Eyes. Please stand by. Whenever you're ready. What? A Cybody with eyes that are supposed to be able to find the Maidens. But why was that the only one that was crushed? Maybe we should have considered this more... The four Maidens... I'll protect Mizuno! I'm not there! I... What's going on? I can't move! Stop it! Don't eat me! W-who are you?! {timing check} Does Manticore think she can beat the Galactic Pretty Boy? No. That's not Manticore. Ayingott's gone berserk! Impossible... It's turning this way! What is that thing? Apprivoise! Help... Help... Someone's soul is trapped inside! That's an evil Cybody. It can't be allowed to regenerate again! Sugata! Okay! Star Sword Emeraude! Star Sword Saphir! I'm coming to save you, whoever you are! Flair! Galactic Cross Slash! Hey, Wako... Have you ever been kissed? Not telling you. Woo! Woo! Enough already. He disappeared during Zero Time? The West Maiden was missing. Ayingott's Eyes confirmed it. The West Maiden currently does not exist. That's what I saw. You... What about me? Nothing. Manticore found out who you really are, did she? I wouldn't have cared if she'd said it out loud. But it looks like she's stopped spilling her information. In other words, Ayingott's eyes were working just fine. She doesn't know that all four Maidens were born on this island on the same year the bearer of Samekh's sign was born. So of course, she thought we all bought her lie. It's all right now. I'll always protect you, just like I always have. What do you mean? It's just, Takuto is really cool. You got me. Just give me the answer. No, you understand, don't you? There's one girl that she absolutely has to protect. That girl is the West Maiden. Shout Apprivoise! Category:Episodes